Mustafa Korku
Mustafa Korku is the son of the boy from The Boy Who Found Fear at Last, a Turkish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Mustafa Korku Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Boy Who Found Fear at Last Alignment: Royal Roommate: Milan Jabuka Secret Heart's Desire: To have an understanding the source of my fears. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty philosophical about things. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Isabel Habil. She always brightens my day with her puppets. Plus we're both autistic and we can relate to each other. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to bottle up things that are bothering me and not tell people until it's too late. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a pretty good class. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I'm nervous about having to apply what I learn in here to real life because I know I will have to one day. Best Friend Forever After: I'm very close with my roommate Milan, as well as Zoltan Turul. Character Appearance Mustafa is above average height, with fair skin, long auburn hair parted on the left side and green eyes. He wears a maroon shirt with a golden leaf pattern, black shorts, black socks, and red embroidered slippers. Personality Mustafa is very shy and would rather hide from his problems than confront them. He tends to keep to himself, often sitting alone running his fingers through his long hair. He frequently thinks about his problems and his fears, trying to find ways to explain them. However, he can get very aggressive if someone pulls his hair. Biography Merhaba! My name is Mustafa Korku. My father is the boy who found fear at last. Well, he was - he hasn't been a boy in many years! I'll tell you a bit about Dad. One day, when Dad was young, his mother asked him to shut the door during a storm because she was afraid. Dad did not understand what fear was. He set out to find the fear. Dad saw many things over the years and never found fear - until he came to a city where the king had died without an heir, thus ending the royal dynasty. A pigeon perched on Dad, which meant that he was to be the next king. He had a vision about being king, and he was terrified. Dad decided to become the new king. Once Dad was crowned king, he went to find his mother and brought her over to live with him. Two years later, Dad found a princess who really loved him, and he took her as his wife. First, they had three daughters, my sisters İnci, Keriman, and Zübeyde. Then they had me. I love my parents, my grandmother, and my older sisters very much. I'm not that popular at Ever After High. It's because I'm autistic - I'm socially awkward and sometimes I do rather weird movements. But I do have a few friends. I have a roommate named Milan, who gets along with me well. I'm also friends with Orhan Sessiz, who is also Turkish. We get along well and play together a lot. Now he is part of my family since his brother Celal married my sister İnci (the two dated when they were at Ever After High). I'm also friendly with fellow Turk Emre Halka, though sadly he's not as playful as Orhan. I even scored an autistic girlfriend, Isabel Habil. At first our parents were unsure of it since our cultures are very different, but they accepted it eventually. I try every day to understand my fears, because I really want to know what's causing me to be afraid so much. I get scared a lot, though I don't know why. Sometimes I think it's from being afraid of being rejected, but it could be something else. I'm pretty philosophical about my fears, though. Despite this, normally I'm pretty happy, and I go outdoors frequently - fresh air does me good. I'm very good at oil wrestling, or yağlı güreş as they call it in Turkish. I take part in tournaments back in my own country. I'm on the school wrestling team, but the wrestling at school is very different. I've taught oil wrestling to several of my friends. (Professional wrestling is really cool too, although Orhan tells me that it's all fake.) Although thanks to that olive oil I douse myself with, I often smell like food. My roommate Milan always tells me that after I've finished training sessions. One thing you better not do is pull my hair. It makes me furious when someone pulls my hair. I also love swings. I have a swing at my palace. I love riding it. I also love swing rides at amusement parks - you know, the kind that go upside down and make you want to vomit. I consider myself a Royal since I really want to understand what fear is - I feel like I don't understand that well. It'll take some time before I find out for sure! Trivia *The name Mustafa means "the chosen one" in Arabic. It was an epithet of the Muslim prophet Muhammad. (Mustafa Korku is Muslim himself, and names of Arabic origin are very common in Turkey.) In Mustafa's case, it refers to his father being chosen by a pigeon to rule the kingdom that had no king. *Mustafa's surname means "fear" in Turkish. *Mustafa has a pet male pigeon named Aydin, which is a Turkish name meaning "enlightened" and is pronounced IE-din, not AY-den. Aydin has white plumage. Mustafa often uses Aydin for performing - Aydin can do backflips. *Mustafa is friends with Rosella Sultana, one of the school nurses. *Mustafa is allergic to pecans, hazelnuts, and macadamias. Pecans trigger the worst reactions. *Mustafa has been known to sleepwalk. His sleepwalking is usually rather benign, involving him sitting up in bed and staring blankly. Sometimes he will walk around the room. Milan usually bolts the door so Mustafa can't leave the bedroom. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle McCarley, who voices Alm in Fire Emblem Echoes. See also Another version of Mustafa's parent's story Category:Males Category:Royals Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:The Olive Fairy Book Category:Turkish